


Stuck

by Chalky_Kai



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, High School AU, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalky_Kai/pseuds/Chalky_Kai
Summary: Catradora starts as a theme park/roller coaster auThey’ve had a falling out but then they get stuck together on a broken roller coaster
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. On the ride

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” 

Scorpia looks up at the roller coaster, with loops and sharp turns and screaming riders and her face turns white.

“Uh well you know, The park is closing soon so maybe we should head back and meet up with Entrapta.” 

It was true the park was closing soon but this was the biggest ride and Scorpia had been steering them away from it all day, but Catra never backed down from a challenge and she was going to ride this roller coaster no matter what it took.

“Come on you chicken! It’ll be fun, one last ride before we leave.” Catra insisted.

“Nope have fun dying, I’m going to go and find Entrapta, we’ll meet you at the gift shop.” Scorpia pulls out her phone to call Entrapta and wanders off towards the exit.

Luckily since it was the end of the day, there weren’t many people, and it looked like she’d be able to get on pretty quickly. The line had a cool apocalypse theme to it, the music just her sort of thing so she zoned out and waited. 

A few minutes later she’s up the front and notices a sign  _ “singles will be paired” _

great, she’ll have to sit next to someone, hopefully they keep their lunch down whoever they are. Only a few more people ahead of her, Then people behind her start arguing,

“Come on let me sit with Bow! You two got to go together on the last ride, and I had to sit with that creepy old guy!”

“Come on Glimmer it’s not that big a deal.” Catra freezes, she knows that voice. It’s been years but there’s no mistaking it.  **Adora** .

The arguing fades away as Catra tries her best to hunch over and cover her face with her hair. It’s just her luck! Things were left so awkward, and great she’s here with her new friends. She should have gone with Scorpia, but she’s being ushered forward into the front car, too late now. 

At least she gets to sit right up the front, she won’t have to look at them. She can almost see the gift shop, she hopes Scorpia found Entrapta alright, Entrapta had a talent for just disappearing. They were an odd bunch of friends but they had always been there for her. Whether she wanted them or not.

“Alright you sit up here.” She hears the worker say.

Please don’t be Adora. Catra looks down just in case, the rider gets into the car, she hopes it’s not Adora but there’s no mistaking those red shoes, only Adora would wear something like that. 

“Catra?” Adora exclaims “how are you? It's been so long, why haven’t you answered my calls?” She rambles on.

Catra looks up at Adoras face, her smile is just as cheerful and big as she remembered. She sneaks a peek behind her, great Adoras friends are right at the back. Which means she’ll have to talk to her. What’s the chance she’d be paired up with Adora, and Adora was always a screamer on roller coasters! How lucky.

“I don’t know, I've just been busy I guess. You’re having fun with your new friends anyway” Catra says quietly. 

Adora went quiet and fidgeted with her shirt, red flannel. Her fashion sense hadn’t changed one bit. They both sat there avoiding eye contact. Thankfully the ride starts to move, it chugs up the first rise. Everyone behind them is chattering excitedly. 

The ride kicks into full gear, going up and down, left to right. Through the first loop, and the second and the third. Her hair is flying around, and probably smacking Adora and the people behind her. She tries to stick it behind her back and against the seat as they start up the next big hill. They’re almost to the peak when they shutter to a stop. 

The air is filled with confused chatter.

“Has something gone wrong?”

“What’s happening.”

“I’m scared!”

“Is this supposed to happen?”

Adora is looking nervously between down and back towards her friends. Catra didn’t mind heights that much but being stuck up here with Adora. They used to be so close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Catra rolled out of bed and looked up at the clock, shoot! She was going to be late meeting Adora. She grabbed her school bag from where it hung on her door and rushed out the door grabbing a nutbar on her way.  _

_ She rushed down the street and towards the corner where Adora and her meet every morning to walk to school. Adora is sitting there looking bored. _

_ “Hey Adora!” _

_ “Hey there you are! Come on we’re going to be late!” Adora stood up and they started walking quickly to school. “Where’s your sleepover stuff? You didn’t forget you’re sleeping over tonight did you?”  _

_ She had. God she should have packed her bag the night before like Adora told her to. Now she’ll have to go back home and deal with shadow weaver, her parents died and she was dropped on Shadow weavers door, she’s not exactly sure now they’re related but she doesn’t treat Catra the way a relative should. Adora pokes her shoulder, breaking her out of thought. _

_ “Don’t worry about it, you can borrow my stuff.” _

_ “Thanks Adora.” _

_ “No problem, what are friends for?”  _

_ They round the corner to the school and rush in just as the bell goes. _

_ They sit together in class and share answers, Adora and Catra have always been top students, they eat lunch together and walk home together.  _

_ At Adoras home, Catra gets given some of Adoras old clothes to get changed into.  _

_ “So what movie do you want to watch?” _

_ “How about attack of the bots!” _

_ “Isn’t that movie rated like MA15+.” _

_ “What, are you scared?” _

_ “Pfff no, I’m just worried about you.” _

_ They get some junk food and cuddle up in a blanket fort to watch the movie. They end up falling asleep.  _

_ Catra is the first to wake up. She notices Adora is still sleeping and decides to draw a moustache on her face. She reaches out and grabs a marker and as she goes to draw, she notices Adoras face, the way her hair is all spread out compared to its normal tight ponytail, the way her nose is a little scrunched up, and the way her arm is reached out towards Catra. _

_ Her heart is racing and she feels her cheeks heat up, Adora opens her eyes and notices the uncapped marker in Catra's hand and she jumps up to grab it from her; they wrestle trying to get it and end up on the floor laughing. They accidentally got some of the marker on the carpet. But it’s alright, they just tug the rug over a little to cover it. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That mark is probably still there, it was only five years ago but it feels like an eternity ago everything changed when Adora moved school to Brightmoon and got her new friends. She slowly stopped inviting her over for sleepovers, she would call sometimes but only to invite her to hang out with her new friends. 

She still has one of Adoras old jumpers she once borrowed in her closet. It just sits there, she can’t bring herself to throw it out. When Adora first moved away she used to wear it when she felt lonely, which was most the time. 

It looked like the roller coaster wasn’t moving anytime soon. She looked to Adora who was still watching the ground with fear. She looks like she’s having an anxiety attack.

“So, uh Adora have you been here all day?” Catra asks awkwardly.

“Huh, oh well yeah most of the day, we wanted to hit all the rides.”

“Nice, me and my friends went to all the rides today, so we’ve been here since opening, this was the last ride.”

Adora snorted “All the rides?”

Catra feels her cheeks go red “well not all the rides, the water ride is so inconvenient!”

“Haha you’re just scared of the water, remember when you feel in that pool and wouldn’t even enter the building for a year.” Adora chuckles.

“It was traumatic!” 

They hadn’t had a friendly conversation in so long, this was nice.

“The other day Glimmer…” Adora keeps telling some story but Catra isn’t listening. Things get quiet again. 

“So Glimmer, Bow a few other friends and I are going to this party later tonight, you should come.”

“I’m probably busy.”

“Oh okay, yeah of course. I just miss you. We haven’t talked in so long.”

“Well you’re the one who left me!” Catra said quietly

“What! You know I didn’t have a choice to move schools, and I earned that scholarship.” Adora said angrily. Everyone else goes quiet in the car behind them.

“We were fine, our school was great, our teachers were great, our friendship was great. Everything was perfect, you didn’t have to leave.”

“I’m not having this argument again. Brightmoon was an amazing school I couldn’t pass it up.”

“Of course, Brightmoon, Brightmoon, Brightmoon. The school with the amazing curriculum, great teachers and better friends.” Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes at this point.

“...is that what you think? It was never about you, I missed you like crazy. But I’m allowed to have other friends. You could always join us!” Adora rummages through her pockets and pulls out a pen and a napkin. “Here it’s my new number if you want to join us for the party or ever change your mind.”

Catra stuffs it into her pocket. If it was never about her why didn’t Adora invite her around to hang out just them. As she’s about to respond the ride starts moving again finally.

“Sorry about that folks, come to our counter to pick up a gift card for our gift shop as an apology.” Catra got out of her seat as quickly as possible and rushed off towards the gift shop. 


	2. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra contemplates going to the party and Adora waits anxiously for Catras call.

Catra was especially quiet as they walked home. Scorpia had gone and bought them all matching tees with the gift card.

“Hey Catra are you alright? You’ve been kinda quiet”

“Clearly she’s not, she’s shaky, very quiet compared to usual, I don’t think I’ve heard a single sarcastic comment in the last 30 minutes.”

“Well yeah the ride broke down.” Catra said

“No, that's not it, you don’t mind heights. You had something else happen.” Entrapta concluded. “So what happened?”

Catra hand went to the napkin in her pockets. “Oh nothing happened I was just annoyed by it, that’s all.” Entrapta looked skeptical, but she didn’t say anything. The sun would set soon. She and Adora used to sit for hours trying to watch it but they’d always get bored before it happened and end up doing something else. “Hey you guys go ahead, I’m going to go for a walk.”

“Are you sure? It’s getting pretty late.”

“Yeah I’ll see you both later.” Catra waved to them and walked off until she was out of sight then sat down on a bench. She pulled out her phone and the napkin with Adoras new number, she sighed before typing it in. Her finger lingered over the call button before turning her phone off and lying down.  
———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

Adora kept looking at the clock, and her phone. She was really hoping Catra would come to the party. She was hoping they could start working through their issues.

“Hey Adora, can you go get some more ice!” Perfuma called out.

“Yeah okay!” Adora shuffles out of the building and goes to get ice. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so harsh, I mean Catra’s gone through a lot, especially with her guardian Shadow Weaver. She might have messed up their only chance at fixing things.

Maybe she wrote her number wrong, maybe she should call Catra. But no, if she wanted to call she would, she’s made her choice. It was Perfumas party and people should be arriving soon. She should just focus on that.

———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-———-—

Catra felt a notification go off on her phone.

Scorpia: hey, my gf is throwing a party, want to go?

Scorpia has a girlfriend? She probably should have known that friendship really isn’t her strength.

Catra: yeah sure, see you soon

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Adora relaxing could be good for her. She’d gone home and curled up in Adoras old hoodie. It still smelt like her, she hated it.

20 minutes later, Scorpia had texted her the address and she’s admiring herself in the mirror. It’s an old suit but damn she looks good. Parties aren’t necessarily her favourite thing but she’s going for Scorpia. Plus she gets to look good and turning down two parties in one day is probably wrong, and hey free drinks.

She steps out into the cold night, she should probably walk if she wants to drink. It’s only a few blocks away. The world seems so quiet and still. As she gets closer she can hear party music. She does what Scorpia told her to do and goes around to the back door and smacks straight into someone carrying ice.

“Omg I’m so so… Catra? You came! Oh are you okay?”

Catra groans, of course, why would there be two parties one night, she should have pretended to be sick. Now her head hurts, she has scraped her hands and knees and she has to face Adora after not calling her, great.

Adora offers her hand out to help Catra up, but she bats it away and gets herself up. Her hands are bleeding a bit, she ought to find a bathroom. But Adora isn’t letting her leave so easily.

“Come on let me see, are you hurt?” 

“I’m fine,” Or at least she was until you showed up.

Catra walks inside to the bright colourful lights and deafening music. It’s playing Toxic by Britney Spears too loudly than what is probably healthy.

“Catra! You made it!” Scorpia lunges from across the room for a hug. “This is my girlfriend Perfuma.”

“Pleasure to meet you haha. Thanks for coming!” Then Perfuma spots someone else and they both wander off towards a new guest who has arrived. 

She gets a drink and sneaks around to try to find a bathroom. The lighting makes her look sickly, her hands are covered in blood and her suit is ripped at the knees. She should just go home. She sneaks out the bathroom and quietly slips down the hall.

Perfuma must be from Brightmoon, on the wall is a graduation picture, with Perfuma, Sparkles, Bow, a bunch of people she doesn’t recognise and Adora. She’s smiling so much, maybe Adora is better off with her new friends, did Catra ever make her smile like that.

She checks to see if it’s clear for her to sneak out. Lots of people dancing, Perfuma and Scorpia slow dancing despite the upbeat song, a guy flirting in the corner, Sparkles and Bow drinking in the corner and Adora, Adora is kissing some tall gorgeous girl. 

She can feel her heartbeat in her ears, everything seems to fade away around her. Her eyes are blurry. She can’t let anyone see her cry so she rushes out the back door, and runs down the road and sinks down behind a nearby tree. She just lets it all out, she has tears all over her face. Everything hurts, it’s not fair. She was always there for Adora and Adora was always there for Catra who were these people to just show up and change that.

Her sleeves are pretty damp, and it was getting cold. She was stupid for coming in the first place. Her hands are covered in a mixture of blood and tears. It would be poetic if she wasn’t so miserable. 

“Hey Catra.”

Catra turns around to see Adora standing there.

“Leave me alone.” But of course in Adora like fashion, she doesn’t listen and sits down next to her.

——————————————————————————————————-

They sat there saying nothing for ages. Adora probably shouldn’t have kissed Huntara, Catra might have gotten the wrong idea. She should have been focusing on making things better between them tonight but Catra was the one who wouldn’t talk to her. It’s not her fault.

She accidentally ripped the back of her dress when running after Catra. It was cold, the music was still audible even from where they sat. Catra looked so small, and fragile.

“It was nice to see you again today. I’ve really missed you.”

“Uh huh okay.” 

“Seriously, I’ve missed hanging out with you.”

“What do you care, you have other friends.”

“But I don’t have another best friend, it sucked not having my best friend.” Catra reached out her arms and hugged Adora.

“I’ve missed you too.” Catra says quietly. 

“Do you want to sleep over tonight? Just like old times”

She laughs a little “Aren’t we a little too old?”

“No such thing!” 

“Yeah okay, I guess anything is better than dealing with Shadow weaver, even hanging out with you.” Catra says pushing Adora playfully.

“I’ll go let Glimmer know we’re leaving.”

“What is Sparkles your Mum or something? Aren’t you older than her?”

“It’s proper manners!” Adora gets up, dusts her knees and walks back towards the party. 

She weaves through the dancing crowd and finds Glimmer and Bow dancing.

“Hey guys Catra and I are going to take off!” Adora shouts over the noise. 

Glimmer and Bow share a look and Glimmer raises her eyebrow.

“No! Not like that, we’re just going to go hang out, see you later.”

Adora rushes off, before they notice how much she’s blushing. She just wants to be friends again, they're just being mean. She has a crush on Huntara, they know that. Catra is leaning against the tree with headphones in.

“Alright! Let’s go.”

“Oh you actually came back, yeah cool let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back to Adoras home and have a sleepover just like old times.

They stubble through Adoras front yard, from the look of it it’s still as neat and well kept as it always was. Adora fidgets trying to find her keys.

Catra hadn’t been here in so long, maybe she should make up an excuse and leave. 

“Alright!” Adora finally gets the right key and opens the door. The house still has the faint smell of vanilla and citrus, it always used to have. They clearly haven’t stopped using the same candles in the last few years,

It was like nothing had changed, the furniture all looked the same as she remembered, the walls were still lined with photos of her and Adora, Adora and her mum. There were a few new ones of Adoras Brightmoon friends.

They continue down to Adoras bedroom.

“Alright, welcome. Mums away for the weekend on some business trip, which means…. we can play music as loud as we want! And stay up late watching movies!”

“So then what do you want to do?”

“Hmm well first I need to get changed out of this ripped dress. You can borrow a spare pair of pyjamas. Then let’s get a snack”

Catras stomach rumbled as if on cue. She was pretty hungry and Adoras home always had homemade treats. Adora throws her a pair of pyjamas.

“Oh uh where should I get changed?” They used to get changed together but a lot had changed now, including puberty.

“Okay you get changed here, I’ll run across and get changed in mums room” Adora leaves the room and Catra is left alone with her thoughts, which is normally a recipe for disaster.

Jeez, the pyjamas are definitely very Adora. It’s a small t-shirt with a dumb fruit pun on it and some old shorts. 

Whilst getting changed, she notices how dirty and ruined her suit is. She’ll definitely be in trouble when she gets home.

A drawing she drew for Adora when they were younger is still hanging on Adoras wall. It’s a rainbow, since rainbows were adoras favourite colour. With the two of them badly drawn next to it. 

Can’t believe Adora kept it, there’s actually quite a lot of pictures of the two of them scattered on the wall. She’d thrown out a lot of the pictures of the two of them. 

There’s a picture of the two of them at their first concert, which she went to without shadow weavers permission, jeez was she in trouble afterwards.

There’s a picture of them receiving awards in elementary school. Adoras mum was always so good at taking photos of literally everything.

And a cringey photo from her very heavy emo phase and Adoras horses phase, how they ever were friends was beyond her. 

As she continued looking Adora came in with coffee in hand.

“Alright! If we’re staying up all night we’ll need refreshments!” 

Catras thanked her for the drink and followed her to the kitchen to pick out snacks.

“Alright what’ve we got, looks like crisps, cookies, brownies or chocolate peanut butter cups. What’d you feel like?”

“I don’t mind, whatever you want.”

“You’re right we should bring it all.” Adora struggles to pick up all the snacks, and they hobble to the living room. She sets down the snacks and starts going through the dvds.

“Let’s see what movies we’ve got….ah ha got it!” Adora pulls out the most cheesy looking rom-com to ever exist.

“What! No way, those movies suck, no way I’m watching a rom-com.”

“Aw come on please.” Adora tries and fails to bat her eyelashes “come on I’ll let you pick the next movie.”

“Fine but just so you know I’m picking out the scariest one I can find.”

“Boo! You suck.” Adora sticks out her tongue. She sets up the film and they both settle down on the couch with the snacks between them.

The movies is about some girl moving to the big city and finding love it’s really dumb and cheesy, but Adora seems to be enjoying it and she gets to eat Adoras mums delicious brownies so win-win.

Adora laughs at the cheesiest jokes, Catra finds Adoras overreactions much more entertaining than the movie, so she finds herself watching Adora for most of the movie. 

These romance movies are the worst, but Adora has always loved them for some reason, Catra wonders if the girl from the party likes romance movies. Adoras other friends probably do.

The movie ends with the girl and the guy getting married and the credits roll.

“Ugh! Thank god that monstrosity is over.”

“Nooo it was sweet.”

“Of course you think that, do you still have those Pinterest boards for your future wedding? They were so lame,”

“They were not! It’s always good to plan ahead,”

“You were 10, I doubt you were getting married anytime soon! Anyways it's my turn to pick a movie.”

Catra flicks through all the dvds they’re almost all fluffy romance, musicals, workout dvds, or old cartoons. At the bottom she finds a dusty old one, wiping the dust of it uncovers, “attack of the bots” of course Adora only owns one horror movie and it’s the one Catra made her buy.

“Alright looks like it’s ‘attack of the bots’”

“I still have that? Come on Catra that movie sucked.”

“We watched it once years ago and you fell asleep, consider this take two. I’m telling you this film is great!”

“Fine, can we get some blankets though? It’s getting cold.”

“Bullshit you’re just scared. But fine, let's grab some.”

They go to the closet and pick out a big fluffy blanket with a rainbow unicorn on it.

“Hey Adora where’s the tiger print one?”

“Oh I think it got ripped a few years ago when Glimmer and I tried to make a fort. You can just share with mine, it’s plenty big.”

“Whatever, I don’t need a blanket.”

Back on the couch, Catra is pressed as far against the side of the couch as possible. Adora is wrapped up in the blanket and staring at the screen in fear, and the snacks are long gone.

As the movie goes on, Adora screams at every jump scare and they slowly subconsciously edge closer together. It’s almost 1am and Catra hates to admit it but she should have grabbed one of the bad blankets. Then she feels the softness of tha blanket around her shoulders.

“You looked cold.” Adora smiles at her.

“Oh thank you,” Catra smiles and looks down, fidgeting with her shirt.

The movie finishes and it wasn’t as good as Catra remembered but it was still fun. Adora is sitting so close if she moved they’d be touching shoulders. Adora looks like she’s just about to fall asleep. So Catra jerks the blanket a bit and gets up.

“Alright sleepy head, you need to go to bed.”

“Nooo, I’m fine, I can keep going, woo all night I tell you.”

“Uh huh, I’m guessing you don’t stay up much?”

“No one time a had a big exam coming up and I stayed up super late”

“Pff what a nerd, come on. You need sleep.”

Catra practically drags Adora down to her bedroom. 

“Alright you lie down, do you have an inflatable mattress anywhere?”

“What no, come on I have a huge bed, I can’t be bothered finding it, god knows where it is. Like old times remember.”

Catra freezes up a little and feels her face blushing, thank god it's dark. “Don’t be ridiculous, you have a girlfriend, what would she say? I’ll just sleep on the floor”

“Haha what girlfriend, oh Huntara. She’s kinda cute but I don’t really want to date her and she certainly doesn’t want me. Come on, what’re you scared of? I don’t bite. Haha or do I?” Adoras giggles at her own stupid remark.

“Okay fine, just you stay over there, and I’ll stay over here. We can put some pillows between us.”

“But I like all my pillows!” 

“Yeah well uh I like my space and privacy.”

“Fine.”

They stack the pillows between them and try to get to sleep. Adora falls asleep pretty quickly, it’s obviously too late for her. Catra lies there awake. How’d she get here?. Earlier today she would have rather ripped out her spleen than see Adora. She did miss Adora though. It was like all the positivity and warmth had been taken away when Adora left.

Maybe she should have tried to follow Adora to Brightmoon school. It had to be better than what she was left with. It’s too late now, Adora has graduated, Catra will graduate soon. Maybe college will be different, she doesn’t even know where Adora is going.

Adora is mumbling in her sleep about something or another. She doesn’t know when but she falls asleep at some point.

Catra wakes up feeling calm and relaxed. She's so warm and cosy. Shadow weaver will be in any minute to yell at her. She might as well wait for it. Then she feels her pillow move. She’s not at her home.

Catra is cuddled up to Adoras chest, the aforementioned pillows are scattered. One of Adoras arms is wrapped around her back and the other is on the back of her upper leg. Her own arms are around Adora and their legs are all tangled up.

Adora wakes up and they are staring into each other’s eyes for a good few seconds, panicked and not saying anything. Catra then tries to jump up and falls out of the bed with a loud thump.

“I’m so sorry Catra, I know you like space, I’m just used to hugging a pillow at night. Next time I’ll get you an inflatable bed.”

Next time? “No, I mean it's fine don’t worry about it. I’m used to being yelled at when I wake up, it’s nice to not be yelled at.”

The atmosphere is so awkward. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah whatever, I’ll go start making coffee do you want one?”

“Oh um yes please.”

20 minutes later they’re both sitting at opposite ends of the table eating cereal and coffee. Neither of them is saying much so Catra focuses on her cereal. This wasn’t like old times at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, it’s a little longer this time I wasn’t sure where to cut it off. I really appreciate people taking time to read my story, So thanks.


	4. Aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Adora struggle to comprehend what happened and where it leave them.

Catra stands up and takes her bowl and cup to the sink “So, I’m gonna get going.” 

“Oh um yeah okay.” Adora continued poking at her cereal until Catra came back dressed in her clothes from yesterday.

“I left your pyjamas in your room.”

“Okay.”

“Well bye then.”

“Bye.”

Catra hurries out the door and speed walks down the street. There was no way she was going home in her current state, especially with her ruined suit. Catra took out her phone and called Scorpia.

“Hey Scorpia, what are you doing?”

“Not much, what’s up?”

“Can I come hang out?”

“Yeah of course, see you soon.”

She started walking in the direction of Scorpias home. It was about a 30 minute walk away. That was so awkward, she should have insisted more on sleeping on the floor. Last night was so nice, they hadn’t hung out in ages. Then she screwed it all up.

Catra had never been held like that, sure Scorpia is a big hugger much to her distress. But that was different, it was nice. 

No, it wasn’t. She didn’t like it, what’s she thinking? She was caught off guard. Catra hates affection. Although Adora used to give the best hugs until she left. She always knew how to make her feel better.

It also confused her why didn’t that girl want to date Adora? Why would she turn dating Adora down. Adora is one of the kindest and sweetest people to ever exist. Whatever her loss. 

Not that she wanted to date Adora, sure she used to have a crush on her way back when but she’s so over it now. She was over it a long time ago, Adora left things changed.  
——————————————-——————————————-—————————

The house was so empty since Catra left. God she shouldn’t have invited her over in the first place. Catra clearly doesn’t want to be near her in the first place. Waking up with her there felt nice though.

Not in a romantic way of course. Although not that she’d turn down spending time with Catra. Her feelings were complicated, and it’s been years and she still hadn’t sorted through them. She hadn’t even admitted to Bow and Glimmer how she used to feel.

But it doesn’t matter how she feels even if she did like Catra like that. Since Catra doesn’t like her. She can pretend and dream but it doesn’t matter. 

Adora goes to her room and flops down on her bed. She should get changed but she can’t be bothered. The pyjamas Catra left and still lying there, Adora found herself wearing them the next few nights.  
——————————————-——————————————-—————————

“Yo Scorpia!” Catra knocks loudly on Scorpias door. Scorpia doesn’t come to the door, a minute passes and she knocks again. Still nothing, Catra turns to leave but the door swings up open and Scorpia jumps upon her and gives her a big bear hug.

“Hey Catra!” 

“Get off!” Catra wiggles and tries to push Scorpia off. She normally didn’t like hugs but especially now she didn’t want to be touched.

“Alrighty then, now I have a new board game we could play.”

“Really? We played a board game last week.”

“Well we went to the theme park for you yesterday so….”

“You didn’t even go on the rides!”

“Hey I went on some,”

“Yeah the baby rides.”

“Hot air balloons and pirate ships are for everyone!”

“Fine, what game?” She groans.

Scorpio’s grins widely and drags Catra into the house quickly. She shuffled through her board games and pulled out a monopoly board. 30 minutes later and they’re well into a game.

“We’ve played this game a dozen times! Aren’t you bored of it.”

“You’re just upset you’re in jail, plus it's a new edition so it’s not the same.” It was true it was the third time Catra landed in jail and she wasn’t too pleased.

“It is the same game, and you suck.”

“Alright a question card!” Scorpia picks up the card and Catra sits angrily looking at her piece in jail.

“Oh no look I break out.”

“That’s not how it works Catra!”

“Oops just did, guess I’m that cool.” Catra pushes back her long hair for emphasis.

“Whatever I’ll still win anyways.”

“Good luck with that.”

Catra goes to roll the dice. She gets a 7.

“So I heard you went home with Adora last night?”

Catra freezes “Where’d you hear that?”

“Perfuma.”

“Nothing happened, we just hung out for a bit.” Catra avoids eye contact and focuses on moving her piece.

“Uh huh, sure.”

“I’m serious.”

“Can’t help but notice you’re still in your clothes from yesterday.”

“Don’t look at me like that, really nothing happened, we went to her place and had a sleepover for old times sake. It was fun. I ended up sleeping on the floor which wasn’t fun though.”

“Okay, but you can always talk to me you know,”

“I know.”

“Alright my turn!”

Scorpia deserved better than her. Scorpia always came to Catra with her troubles. She wanted to tell her and be open and honest with how she was feeling but she didn’t even know how she was feeling. Why did it have to be so confusing. The game continues on for an ungodly amount of time.

“...I miss her.” Catra says quietly, she waited to see if Scorpia heard.

“I know.” Scorpia reaches out and hugs Catra for once she doesn’t push away.

“We left things so badly and I think I really messed up, she hates me.” Tears start forming in Catra eyes.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“But it is!”

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.” Scorpia tells her. But she doesn’t know, Catra completely destroyed the wall she’d put up between her and Adora. “We can fix it, what happened?”

Catra fidgeted with her fingers and slowly explained what had happened.

“Wow, I’m sorry Catra. I’m sure we can fix this though. I know she means a lot to you we’ll fix this”

“I’m just so worried, she must think it did it on purpose. I didn’t mean to! I even put a pillow between us. I just... I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, I’m sure she doesn’t blame you, you’re probably equally responsible. You had an emotional night that’s all.”

“But that’s not it, I liked it. I liked having her there and having my arms around her and knowing she wasn’t going anywhere. I don’t know why this is happening now, I was so sure I was over her.”

Her words hung in the air and neither of them said anything for a good minute. She regretted saying it as soon as she did but she had to admit it felt good to get it out.

“Well, that’s okay. You’re allowed to have feelings Catra. I know it hurts but you can’t just give up your friendship over this.”

“I know, but I don’t want to face her yet.”

“Alright but when you’re ready I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks.” Catra squeezed her tightly before letting go. “Alright let’s finish this game.”  
They finished the game and Catra won of course because Scorpia let her get away with cheating. She thanked her and started walking home. 

It would be dark soon and the sky looked like it could rain soon. She’d better hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the dialogue, but I think my next chapter will the last one. Thanks for bothering to read my garbage stories, I’m having a lot of fun writing it.


	5. The aftermath part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra rushes to get home and Adora has a confession.

Rain started to pour as Adora sat outside on her porch thinking. She wondered if Catra got home okay, she could still feel where Catras arms held her, and where her head had been on her chest. She would normally go for a run when she was upset but it was raining heavily and she’d probably catch a cold. 

Maybe Catra had a right to hate her, Adora never meant for them to drift apart; she was just always so busy and she needed to maximise when she did have free time. She should have made time for Catra. It was chilly in the pyjamas she was wearing, the little puns were silly but she liked them. Shame they weren’t warm ones.

Adora closes her eyes and her head thuds on the wall behind her. All she can hear is the splattering of rain hitting the ground and the rain pounding the roof. Slowly she can hear another noise, footsteps moving quickly. She opens her eyes and sees Catra across the street bolting, probably home. Her hair is wet and she looks soaked.

“Catra!”

Catra doesn’t stop running, it’s had to be at least another half an hour to her house. She’d freeze or get sick. “Catra! Umbrella!” She motions to an umbrella she’d grabbed. But Catra was almost out of sight. Oh jeez.

Adora sighs and gets up and starts running after Catra. She’d always been faster but Catra got a good head start and she was running in pyjamas. Her feet hit the cold pavement as she ran, and she started to regret running after Catra, it was just an umbrella after all. Either way she kept running.  
——————————————-——————————————-—————————

Shoot, shoot, shoot. She was going to be so late home, her phone would probably be taken and she won’t be allowed to leave the house for a while. In order to get home faster she had to run past Adoras house she didn’t expect Adora to be outside. Now to make things worse she was running after her; why what else did she do wrong? Either way she didn’t want to face Adora right now so she kept running.

Unfortunately she was starting to get tired since she’d already been running for half an hour but she didn’t have the luxury of being able to stop.

“Catra please.” Adora called out. To Catras distress her legs started to slow down. No no no, please keep running she urged.

Adora took that chance to catch up to her, she grabbed her wrist and pulled Catra to a stop. They were both a bit puffed and they both caught their breath for a moment.

“What do you want, Adora? I need to go.”

“Umbrella, here.” She reached out and handed Catra her sparkly umbrella.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you ran after me to give me an umbrella?”

“Well you have a fair way home and you might get sick.”

“You're one to talk, look at you!” Catra motioned to Adora who was still in her pyjamas which consisted of only a singlet and shorts. She was pretty soaked not to mention her feet.

Catra noticed it was the pyjamas she’d been wearing the previous night but she pushed that out of her mind to the best of her ability.

“Well my house is closer.”

“I’m already soaked, you dummy all you’ve done is gotten yourself soaked too.”

“Well now it would be silly of you not to take the umbrella since I’ve come all this way.”

“...it’s only a few blocks, you take the umbrella and go home.”

“No, you need it more.” The rain continued pouring around them.

“I’m not going to get you to budge am I? Okay fine, I will take the umbrella if you go home with it first, and get changed into dry clothes. Then I’ll take the umbrella with me.”

“But what about getting home?”

“Whatever I can deal with Shadow weaver later.”

Adora smiles at Catra and holds the umbrella between them. They try their best to walk in sync so they’re both under the umbrella which is probably meant for small children given the bright colours and sparkly bits. However there was a lot of awkward tension, were they just not going to discuss it?

They walked in silence for the couple blocks back to Adora’s house. “Alright you go get changed.”

“Don’t you want to come in? it’s pretty cold plus you’re very wet. I can get you a hot chocolate.”

“Okay fine.” Catra was very uncomfortable, she would just avoid the bedroom and stay out in the living room.”

They walked in and Adora set the kettle to boil and went off the get changed. The room felt so different from last night. It had only been a few hours since she was last here but it felt like a decade her dirty dishes had already been cleaned and put away.

Adora came out in a big grey hoodie and sweatpants. Somehow she managed to make it look good despite her hair being soaked. She’d taken her hair out and it was weird seeing her without her ponytail.

“Alright, I’ve held up my end.” Adora holds out the umbrella for Catra to take. She reluctantly takes it. “And here some clean clothes, you’ve been in the same clothes for ages I think you might have left these here ages ago. You might still fit.”

Adora was too stubborn to deal with right now so Catra just quietly took them and walked to the bathroom. It was an old band tee and jeans but she hadn’t grown much the last few years so she probably would be fine. 

When she’d finished getting changed Adora was there with a hot chocolate for her. She really did need to get home, but damn it smelt good and there was a little marshmallow on top. So she sat down on the couch and drank the hot chocolate.

“I’m sorry about last night, I didn’t mean to do that, can we please just pretend it didn’t happen, I want to be your friend again. I miss you.” Catra says.

“Yeah I miss you too, okay sure we can pretend.” It was going to be hard to pretend it didn’t happen but they’d manage.

No, Adora didn’t want to pretend it didn’t happen.

“Hey Catra um so listen if we’re being honest and all. I think I might like you, and I know you’re angry with me and that you don’t feel the same way but I can’t lie to you and I know it makes things awkward but I just needed to tell you and I don’t want to ruin our friendship but I just...” Adora keeps rambling on unable to stop.

Every feels like it’s in slow motion for Catra, she didn’t hate Adora? Adora liked her? No life couldn’t be that amazing, something wasn’t right. Adora finished and stared at the floor waiting for Catra to say something.

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Catra fumbled her hands feeling very self conscious she reached out and held Adoras hands in hers.

“You really feel that way?”

“...yeah”

“Me too.” 

Adoras eyes widened a bit and she stared at Catra in almost disbelief. Catra had been so cold and distant, no way. Catra smiled at her and she smiled back.

Still feeling nervous Catra slowly leaned in towards Adora. Their lips met, Adoras lips were so soft and gentle, Catra had butterflies in her stomach . She'd never kissed anyone before, what if she was doing it wrong. Adora arm reached around Catras back and held her close. It felt so right being able to hold Catra like this and to finally get to kiss her it was everything she’d ever wanted.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora and kissed her harder. Adora's hair was still wet and a bit was on her face so she brushed it aside with her hand as they paused to gulp down air. She’d never felt more giddy and amazing. Adora went back for another kiss and everything else just melted away. Worries of school? of shadow weaver? All gone. Catra felt weak and wobbly. They continued kissing and getting to know each other in this new way. 

Eventually they had to stop, the both of them gasping for air with the same goofy smile on their faces. Catra glanced out the window and it was starting to clear a bit. She could see the sky.

“I have an idea!” Catra says.

She jumps to her feet and almost collapses at the knees but she powers through and rushes off to grab a blanket. “The sun is almost set, we should sit outside and watch it.”

So Catra and Adora went outside and snuggled up their blanket to watch the sunset. Catra sent Shadow Weaver a text letting her know she was staying out again. She’d deal with the consequences later. This was all that mattered right now. 

They both struggled to focus on the sunset when the both had something more beautiful in front of them. Adora starts to play with some of Catras hair and attempts to braid it.

“I’m sorry I didn’t make time for you.” Adora apologises.

“It’s alright, I know that school meant a lot to you.”

“Not as much as you mean to me.”

“You’re so dumb.” Catra laughs.

“Man my girlfriend is going to be pissed.” As the words leave Adoras mouth, Catra starts internally freaking out.

“What! I thought, wait no you said,” Catra starts pulling away.

“I’m just messing with you.”

“Not a funny joke!” Catra lightly punches Adora on the shoulder.

“So like are we dating now?.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,”

“Haha you like me.” 

Catra pushes Adora over and laughs as she gets a bit of mud on her face. Adora responds by grabbing a bit of mud and plopping it on Catras forehead. They keep messing around and fake wrestling and messing with each other as the sun starts goes down. 

As it gets really close they both wrap back up in the blanket on the porch and cuddle and watch. And for once they actually got to see the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I planned on posting it later on the week but I just started writing it and I couldn’t stop. I think I want to write more Catradora whether that’s one shots or what, but more will be coming from me eventually. Again thanks for taking time to read it have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, it’s my first fanfiction if you can’t tell. Any feedback is greatly appreciated! I promise more is coming.


End file.
